Halloween
by Sad-Blue-Eyed-Angel 2010
Summary: Kagome is a young singer/actress starring in her first music video dubbed "Halloween". But as the video goes on something goes wrong. Song Fic,oneshot, actual song written by Aqua.


Halloween

Summary: Kagome is a young singer/actress starring in her first music video dubbed Halloween. But as the video goes on something goes wrong. Song Fic, oneshot, actual song written by Aqua.

The cameras are getting set up. A young woman stands of to the left of all the mechanical chaos. Her name is Kagome Higurashi. She stands with her back up singers/ back up dancers/friends. Sango Taijiya is Kagome's back up singer and friend since their diaper days. Miroku is Sango's boyfriend and the male back up singer, Inuyasha is the main male singer and best friend to Miroku. All are very excited to make this video. The director told both Inuyasha and Kagome to try to get into an argument before the video so they wouldn't laugh. SO that is just what they did.

"You are such a BAKA Inuyasha!" Yells Kagome.

"Me!? Your the baka. All I said was how much you look like you cut your wrists." Grumbled Inuyasha.

"UGH! That does it Inuyasha you are such an idiot you stupid MUTT! I hate your Damn GUTS!!!!" screamed a hysterical Kagome.

Inuyasha's ears went down and then the director called attention to the cast of singers. But nobody heard Inuyasha because he muttered so quietly.

"Lets start now, Inuyasha and Kagome got into a nice heated argument so lets start before that anger leaves the atmosphere." stated the director

The music starts. The phone rings

_Hello?_

_Remember me?_

_Who's there?_

_I've got your number_

_Oh no, no_

_I'm back to haunt you_

_No, stay away_

_Ha ha ha ha ha_

Kagome realizes something crucial at that point. Inuyasha is talking differently.

_It's Friday Night_

_So creepy outside_

_It is thundering and lightening_

_There's nobody home_

_Cause I'm all alone_

_It's Scary and its frightening_

Inuyasha has blood red eyes.

_The sound of shoes_

_A shadow that moves_

_Something odd is tic tac ticking_

_Someone's in here_

_I'm so full of fear_

_The telephone is ringing_

Inuyasha also has fangs.

_Now I can see you_

_Oh No, please no!_

_Now I can touch you_

_Oh God, please no_

_I am right here now_

_Oh please, tell me where!_

_Ha ha ha ha_

_I'm In a nightmare_

_You better run_

_I'm back to hunt you down_

He has a fearsome growl.

_Halloween, in the death of the night hear me scream_

_I'm coming, I'm coming_

_Halloween, is the fear that I fight in my dream_

_Keep running, keep running_

_Just keep running, oh keep on running, yeah, just keep running_

_Just keep running, oh keep on running, yeah, just keep running_

Inuyasha inches closer flexing his claws.

_Hell broke out_

_On this Friday night_

_Zombies passing deadly_

_My candyman, from bountyland_

_Is coming here to get me_

Kagome inches away in true fear. Still singing

_Now I can see you_

_Oh No, please no!_

_Now I can touch you_

_Oh God, please no_

_I am right here now_

_Oh please, tell me where!_

_Ha ha ha ha_

_I'm In a nightmare_

_You better run_

_I'm back to hunt you down._

Sango and Miroku notice Inuyasha's transformation, but can do nothing to stop it

_Halloween, in the death of the night hear me scream_

_I'm coming, I'm coming_

_Halloween, is the fear that I fight in my dream_

_Keep running, keep running_

_Just keep running, oh keep on running, yeah, just keep running_

_Just keep running, oh keep on running, yeah, just keep running_

The cameras are still rolling, but the director takes no notice of Inuyasha's transformation.

_It's squeaking and creaking_

_I move Silent in the night, ha ha ha ha ha_

_Could be the boy from next door_

_You'll never guess my disguise_

_Ha ha ha ha ha_

Sweat beads Kagome's Forehead as she realizes the true extent of the situation

_Kids and children fight_

_Pumpkin and Candlelight_

_You might be the fearsome one at Junior High_

_Tonight!_

Kagome backs away and stumbles. Truly scrambling backwards in fear.

_Halloween, in death of the night, hear me scream_

_I'm coming, I'm coming_

_Halloween, is the fear that I fight in my dream_

_Keep running, Keep running_

_Halloween..._

Inuyasha raises his claws to Kagome.

_Just Keep running, Oh, keep on running, yeah_

_Just keep running_

_Halloween_

_Just Keep running, Oh, keep on running, yeah_

_Just keep running_

_Halloween_

Inuyasha slashes at Kagome's throat. Delivering the final blow.

_Ahhhhhhh!!!!!!! _With her final scream Kagome dies.

A thought passes through Inuyasha's mind, as he remembers what made him transform.

"_**A mutt am I?"**_

This is what made him snap and kill Kagome. He reaches under his shirt and pulls out the pistol he used for protection. With a single tear dropping from his eyes, you hear a single whisper, "I'm sorry Kagome, Miroku, Sango".

**BANG – BANG - BANG**


End file.
